


A Vow for More

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael makes a huge decision.





	A Vow for More

The quickie wedding had been her idea, a way to make their families realize they were two grown adults.   
  
He straightened his suit jacket, one of the only traditions he managed to maintain, and tried not to groan as the old organ cued her arrival.  
  
 _Here goes nothing_.  
  
Michael lifted his head and marveled at the sight of her approach, dressed in white as a wide smile occupied her pink lips.  
  
One day he would give her a real wedding but, for now, he was honored to make her his wife without a crowd to rob them of their moment.


End file.
